At present, the companies supplying the hearing aid normally focus their attention on the improvement of the outputting signal of the hearing aid, suppressing the environment noise and eliminating echoing sound signal, etc. The consequence is that: even the quality of the outputting signal is very good, however the gain portion in the user actually received signal is quite less so that the user still cannot obtain a good listening effect. Normally, a customized hearing aid is put on the auricle of the user, a behind-the-ear aid is put behind of the ear of the user, and there is a distance between the amplified sound or gain distance coming from the speaker or receiver and the eardrum of the user. The interaction between the resistance and deflection in sound transmission may make sound loss when the sound is transmitted in the ear canal with complicated physiological structure. In general, there is about 20%.about.30% gain loss so that many severe hearing loose patient complaining the power of the hearing aid being not enough.
In the field of hearing aid, in general, the positioning of the hearing aid is achieved via the normal earplug, in particularly the positioning of the sound receiving device. The earplug of the conventional hearing aid generally has a certain shape and made from rubber. The known European design numbered by 000007893-0001 and published on Apr. 1, 2003 discloses a hearing aid with earpiece with an earplug. During the use, such an earplug often meets the following situations: sound signal leakage caused from the difference of the length of users' ear canal and movement of ear canal's muscle; strong occlusion effect resulted from the non-flowing of the air near central part of ear canal.
To enhance the working effect of the ear hearing aid, someone design the speaker of the hearing aid extending much depth into the inside of ear so that the speaker can more closer to eardrum and reducing the loose of the sound or the gain loss during the transmission.
However, how the hearing aid can be stably positioned in the ear canal, furthermore ensure the portion of in-ear receiving device of the hearing aid which extended into and left out the ear canal freely and no strong uncomfortable feeling caused to human ear. Besides, how to ensure the relative movement will not be caused with the in-ear receiving device of the hearing aid during the user's talking, eating, drinking and physical movement which can cause the movement of ear canal muscle. And cause the positioning of the in-ear receiving device lose its stability, the leaking of the high voice frequency pressure produced in ear, cause gain loss, how to ensure the low frequency voice frequency caused by the occlusion effect can be properly released, for achieve the solutions to these problems, an optimization analysis to each respective problem is needed. Satisfied solution neither disclosed in the state of art nor is available.